Hogosha Seirei
by Achino-Alien
Summary: Uchiha Sairuchi, another prodigy, and the younger twin brother of Uchiha Itachi. How will he manage to survive the ninja world when a voice talks in his head and the brothers he cherishes rejects him and doesn't even know he exists?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creation of Kishimoto-san! I'm too dumb to make it! (Sob)

* * *

"_You know what's hard?"_

"_What?" a younger Itachi looked up at a complete replica of himself. His innocent black eyes shone with curiosity and cuteness. The baby fat of the young two year old didn't help his already cute appearance. "Sairuchi..." he whined adorably._

"_...Life..." His other version answered softly. However unlike Itachi's innocent look, his eyes were dark with mystery and secrets untold. Sairuchi turned to look at his older replica, but he was the one that looked much older. Older with experience and, though they were the same age with only a few minutes difference, and life. "Itachi... I think I'm crazy..."_

"_E-eh...?" the older boy frowned. "Cra...zy?"_

"_Yes, it's like there is a voice in my head that is telling me things I don't know – I don't even want to know," his lip trembled as he spoke. "It's teaching me things... scary things... things that I don't want to learn, but it's still talking... teaching... Itachi..." He looped up with pleading black eyes. "It's impatient with me... it's trying to force things into my head..."_

"_Wow..." the older boy mumbled. _

"_Itachi..." the youngest pleaded._

"_Cool!"_

"_It's not cool!" Sairuchi protested weakly. "It's scary! It's-!"_

"_What does it say? What does it teach you?" Itachi interrupted. "Show me, Sairuchi!"_

"_But-"_

"_Show me!" he insisted. _

"_Ah... hai..." Sairuchi sighed and got up. "Just... follow me."_

_Itachi easily complied, happily toddling after his younger twin. They walked through the large gardens of their Uchiha mansion and towards a more secluded area of the forest. Soon, the older twin was unnerved and wary as he trod through sharp bramble bushes and upturned roots of the deeper parts of the forest. Sairuchi didn't seem to mind, he walked around the obstacles easily and suddenly stopped. _

"_Itachi..." the younger Uchiha turned to face him. "Don't... tell Kaa-san or Tou-san about this. Please?"_

"_...okay!" he answered after a short moment of thought. "I won't tell anyone!"_

_Finally, Sairuchi smiled as if all the pressure of his head vanished. And they walked through a wall of bushes and reached a small, but cozy clearing where there were weapons of all sorts. Itachi gasped to see a real kunai and stared at his brother who picked eight up and fastened four of them into his pocket, while holding the other two. The older twin watched in awe at the sight. His younger brother moved as if he knew what he was doing... just like... just like..._

'_...Tou-san...' he thought with a small frown._

"_Okay. Just stand a bit back... this is one of the things it taught me," Sairuchi warned. _

_Itachi heeded his words and stepped back to the bushes. Though the leaves tickled him, the powerfully tense atmosphere Sairuchi created, made him even stop moving or even breathing. He held his breath, looking at his different brother as he held the four deadly kunais. Sairuchi seemed different here, dangerous. Itachi looked around the place, finally noticing several burnt marks here and there as well as upturned ground. He also saw sixteen targets, and by the many holes on them, he knew that Sairuchi was going to hit them all. _

"_Ha!" The younger Uchiha leapt several feet into the air, a feat for all two year olds, and threw four kunais to different directions. The kunais flew, but none of them seemed to be heading towards any of the targets. But that was when he suddenly pulled out the four other kunais in his pocket, twisted and flung them at the kunais in the air. _

Clang!

_The four kunais hit one another in perfect synchrony and they all headed towards different directions now, moving faster and sharper towards the directions they were sent to. _

THWACK!

_The kunais hit the targets and Itachi gasped in awe to see that they had all hit bulls-eye on eight targets, but Sairuchi was still in mid-air, in a very weird position. Itachi felt sweat break in his hands and was ready to shout his warning, but his younger twin landed a foot above the ground and on his two feet as well. He then finally saw two invisible pieces of string cross-crossing the area. He didn't know when Sairuchi had done it, but Sairuchi had landed on them perfectly. The two year old's eyes were closed and he slowly let out a breath of air. _

"_There," he announced with a smile. "That's one of the things, nii-san."_

"_Wh-whoa...!" Itachi gasped. "That was amazing, Sairuchi!" He leapt forwards._

"_Heh... it was nothing..." he scratched the back of his head modestly. "You didn't get hit, did you?"_

"_No!" he shouted. "They all hit the targets! Bulls-eye! Hey, can you teach me that too? That was cool!"_

"_S-sure..." the younger sibling laughed nervously. "But don't tell anyone..."_

"_Okay!" _

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! 

THUMP!

"_OUCH! DAMN!"_

_A five year old Itachi shouted in pain as he once again missed the thin strands of string and fell onto the ground. He then glowered at the two kunais that hadn't reached the target. After three years of vigorous training with Sairuchi, he still didn't get it! He scowled, remembering the time when his younger twin had shown it to him. Then, he was two, and even after three years, he still couldn't reach his level! He was so lost in thought that he never noticed Sairuchi enter the clearing. Even after three years they still looked exactly the same, long black hairs at the same length, eyes, face, height... but a grin came to his face when he saw young Sasuke in Sairuchi's arms. _

"_Sasuke-chan!" he grinned, pouncing on the two. _

"_Ooof!"_ _Sairuchi gasped as he fell, but he quickly cushioned Sasuke with his body. "Itachi, you're going to hurt Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Heh, but he's so cute!" Itachi snickered. "Did you hear? Tou-san's thinking about sending us into the Academy! Yes! We're one of the youngest to attend the academy after the Kyuubi Attack!" _

"_Chi!"_ _Sasuke squeaked. "Itachi!" _

"_Hai, hai, Sasuke-chan!" the oldest chuckled._

_Sairuchi smiled grimly. Everyone had tried to get Sasuke into calling his name, but he saw both of them as Itachi. The older twin smiled in apology and took Sasuke into his arms. _

"_Dinner?" he asked. _

"_Lunch," Sairuchi rolled his eyes. "Read the sun, dimwit."_

"_Hahaha...!" Itachi laughed and rocked Sasuke in his arms. "I still didn't get it! But I will! I swear I will get it and become better than you!"_

_Sairuchi smiled weakly and nodded. They walked in silence for a moment, and just as they saw the roof of the mansion through the trees, the middle Uchiha stopped. _

"_Eh? Sairuchi?" the older twin stared at him. "What's wrong?"_

"_The voice... it's getting stronger..." he whispered. _

"_What?"_

"_The voice... you know..." Sairuchi looked at him pleadingly. _

"_Oh... the voice..." Itachi mumbled. _

"_Itachi... you don't believe me..." the younger twin's voice was subdued, quiet._

"_Course I believe you! I tell you, Sairuchi, it'll pass!"_

"_But-"_

"_If it doesn't, I'll get rid of it. Don't worry! I'm your older brother anyways!" He grinned widely. "Right, Sasuke-chan?"_

"_Itachi!"_

"_But... what if..." _

"_Itachi!_ _Sairuchi! Come for lunch!" their mother's call interrupted them again. _

"_Come on! Let's go and each lunch! Food will help you feel better!" Itachi tugged his younger sibling's arm. _

"_Ah... okay..."_

_They walked out of the bushes, dirty and ruffled as usual, making their mother fuss over them. _

"_What do you do in the garden? I swear, you just do this to make me worry!" she sighed, taking Sasuke from Itachi's arms. "Sairuchi, if you don't hurry up, your food's going to grow cold. Let's go!"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san."_

_Itachi turned and gave his brother a worried look. He wanted to tell him something, but... lunch was calling! _

"_Let's go! Sairuchi!"_

_The younger twin slowly looked up and stared at the backs of his mother and older brother. The only person that was looking at him was his younger brother, Sasuke. It was a pity Sasuke couldn't say anything because Sairuchi was looking up at him with blood-red eyes with three commas circling the pupil. _

'_What if... the voice is now mine...?'_

_

* * *

_

"_Ohayo, minna!"_

"_Ohayo, Suzu-sensei!" a bunch of five to twelve year olds answered in one voice. They were all excited after their first test, wondering how well they had done. The two Uchiha twins sat on their corner, giving one another grins and back to the teacher. _

"_Well, I have something amazing to say!" Suzu grinned widely, his brown eyes glowing with pride. The first month he had taught these students, they were progressing well for not being trained for a long period of time. Also, there were several people within this class that could grow to become powerful ninjas. The Uchihas, if course, were most of them. But there was a single student that outstood everyone else in the class. _

"_All of you did a great job! And like I said, there will be a prize for the top-ranking student in the class! The highest mark was: 110!" he announced. _

_A buzz of silence followed. A boy up front raised his hand. "Sensei, how can anyone get over 100?"_

"_By giving us answers that are way better than we expected, Yasu-kun," Suzu answered happily. He was proud that of all the classes, his had done spectacularly well, making the Hokage all the most proud of him too! Maybe he'll get a raise! "The top ranking student is..._

"_...Uchiha Sairuchi!"_

_Another buzz of silence followed and everyone turned to gape at the small five-year old who was shifting nervously on his seat. Even Itachi was staring at him with wide eyes and Suzu-sensei's clapping broke them from their reverie. They blinked and stared at the five year old who had apparently gotten a mark higher than the highest mark that could be given._

"_Sairuchi-kun!_ _Please come down here to accept your prize!" Suzu called. _

"_..."_

_Sairuchi slowly got up and walked down the stairs of the silent classroom. He received a well-cared for box and Suzu-sensei opened it for him to show him what was inside. _

"_These are twelve of the best kunais made from the Fujita Clan! Wonderful job, Sairuchi-kun!" Suzu clapped and soon the students followed his actions. _

_The tests were given out and Itachi looked over at his twin's test. Truly, there was the number '110' written in red marker on the top with a bunch of other compliments written around it. He looked at his, a 100, he should've felt proud, but he felt cheated, betrayed. Folding his test he looked away from Sairuchi's pleading eyes and to the front where Suzu-sensei was now explaining about how to hold a kunai. He knew this, but he needed to become better. After all, he couldn't lose to his younger brother... couldn't he?_

_

* * *

_

_Sairuchi looked at his older sibling, who was at the moment studing on the porch. Sasuke was playing with his large blocks by the Uchiha's side and he felt a sense of emptiness when he watched the two. Itachi laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair when the little boy had presented him with a sturdy tower made out of blocks. The younger twin stared. Sasuke still couldn't tell the difference between them. He always that that he was Itachi, whenever he tried playing with him, Sasuke would try to do things he would do with Itachi... but he didn't know they did... they had a sort of... _connection_ that he didn't have with any one of them. And as their lives in the academy continued, Itachi drowned himself with his studying and training, while he did nothing... _

_"Nii-san."_

_Itachi turned and waved for Sairuchi to come over. The younger sibling looked at the book in his hands and saw the title of a new chapter: 'Intonjutsu'. _

_'Intonjutsu is the art ofescaping and concealing yourself from the emeny. Techniques suchas theGontonpo (hiding using the five elements), and Shinobi-Aruki(Silent movement) are used...' Sairuchi's mind flooded with answers to the one word and he quickly shook his head. He was no longer surprised by his strange knowledge. It happened so frequently, especially during the tests that the Ninja Academy would give out. All these words he was reading and hearing were new to him, but his mind always popped up with an answer... _

_"Sairuchi."_

_His eyes raised to meet Itachi's own black ones. "G-gomen..."(sorry)_

_"You were zoning out there," Itachi smirked. "A ninja can't zone out, Sairuchi-chan! You're going to get yourself killed if you become one!"_

_The younger Uchiha laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head. "What's that book you're reading?"_

_"Oh this...?" Itachi flushed with pride when he showed the cover to him. "Tou-san bought it for me when we were out. It's called 'TheShinobi Arts'. I was just reading aboutIntonjutsu. Want to hear about it?"_

_"Know it." The words came out of hiw mouth. "I-I mean..."_

_"I knew that would happen," Itachi grinned, but it was slightly strained. "Did you study for the test tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, I studied a lot!" Sairuchi lied with a smile. "I-"_

_"You didn't."_

_"What?"_

_"You didn't study, Sairuchi..." Itachi was looking down at the book. "I always see you. You never study... you never look at a book or train. But still..." His voice trailed off. "...how are you so much better than me?"_

_"... N-nii-san... I..."_

_"I always study! I try my best, but you make it seem as if I'm not doing anything! I'm always lower than you!" _

CRASH!

_They both stared at the reading table that was smashed into two pieces by Sairuchi's fist. Tehyounger Uchiha stared at it in horror and back at his brother. Sasuke jumped at the loud noise and started bawling. Itachi looked at the desk then at Sairuchi before rising to lift the crying boy from the floor. _

_"It's okay... it's okay... Sasuke..."_

_While Itachi crooned and tried to stop the little boy from crying, Sairuchi looked at the slightly ruined book on the table. _

_"Itachi... I... I'm sorry..." he gasped, lifting the book. "I'm so sorry... I'll buy you a new one..."_

_"No... you can't," Itachi growled and snatched the book from his hands. "This one was... special..."_

_"Ah..."_

_"It's okay Sasuke... It's okay..." Sasuke gradually stopped crying. _

_"Itachi... the voice... it's-"_

_"Is that voice the only excuse you can always give me?" the oldest interrupted sharply. "Well then, hear this! I'm sick of it! You're just crazy Sairuchi! Crazy! I don't know what that 'voice' is, but get a grip! No one is going tofall for that so many times! Go talk to someone else about that damn voice!"_

_And he whirled around, stomping away with Sasuke in his arms. _

_Sairuchi stared at their backs and slowly allowed the tears to come. _

_"But... you're the only one... the only one... I can trust..."_

* * *

_The report cards were handed around and everyone was already crowded around Sairuchi, who didn't even get his yet. Suzu walked over with a wide grin as he presented the young Uchiha with his neatly packed up report card. Sairuchi took it and quickly stuffed it in his bag. _

"_Aww, Sairuchi-kun... you're not showing it to us?" Okoyu, a girl two years older than him, asked. "What do you think he got?"_

"_I dunno? A 200?" Shisui answered with a grin. As Itachi and Sairuchi were growing more and more apart, Shisui, an Uchiha who was a year older than them, had appeared and helped him out on whatever he could. "You're so smart! My mom's been bugging me about my mark all throughout the semester! But you are the clan leader's son!"_

_Sairuchi smiled weakly and looked over at the opposite side of the room where Itachi was opening his. He looked down when he saw a scowl on his older twin's face and sighed. Shisui looked at Itachi and back at Sairuchi and back at Itachi to see the older twin glaring at him. _

"_Sairuchi!_ _You are top-student of the entire school! Congratulations!" Suzu beamed at him. "Come and collect your prize! A Raiton scroll!" The class cheered happily and watched as the small boy walked down to get his prize. "Also, class," their teacher gently took Sairuchi's shoulder and turned him around. "We are not going to be able to see Sairuchi-kun next semester because he's moving up! We all have to study hard, don't we? Like Sairuchi-kun!"_

_The dark-haired boy flushed lightly, looking away, but the girls cooed and cheered him happily, while the boys happily applauded his achievement. However, there was one person that wasn't joining in the happiness of the class. Uchiha Itachi looked down at his younger twin forlornly. _

'_So... you're moving up while I'm down here...?' _

_Sairuchi walked up the stairs and to his desk, looking at his older brother, but jumped to see him staring straight at himself, a dark look covering his eyes. _

'_I-Itachi...'_

"_Sairuchi!_ _We're so proud of you!" their mother kissed him on the cheek. _

"_As expected of my child, Sairuchi... you do your father proud..." their father smiled warmly, which he never had done before._

_And it was Sairuchi who was getting all of this. _

_Sairuchi... Sairuchi... Sairuchi..._

_After the long dinner was over, the family went to their rooms to sleep. Sairuchi and Itachi shared a room. However, the younger twin frowned to see the bed spread out, but void of any body. He walked outside and saw Itachi sitting on the low balcony, looking down at a sheet of paper. _

Report Card

"_Itachi..." Sairuchi smiled. "What are you doing out of bed?" He pretended to look at the mark and grinned. "A 96? Wow! That's awesome! You did awesome too! They should've raised you with me and-"_

_Shut up..._

"_...You know, you're awesome, nii-san! You're going to be a great shinobi and..."_

Shut up...

"_...I knew that you can get a mark like that! You're amazing!"_

"_Shut up..."_

"_...and... eh?_ _What did you say, Itachi-nii..."_

"_**Shut up!**" Itachi bellowed, jumping to his feet. "**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**"_

"_I-Itachi-nii-" Sairuchi looked at him helplessly. "I didn't mean to-"_

"_I told you to shut up, you... you traitor!" _

_The string snapped and Itachi leapt forwards. A kunai, that appeared out of nowhere, in his hands. Sairuchi let out a yelp as it cut through his cheek and a fist slammed to his stomach. He choked and crumbled down. _

"_Not so good now, are you?" the older twin sneered, raising his kunai above his head. "What did you do, Sairuchi? How did you cheat? You traitor! You could've told me too! We could've gone up together! I'm your brother! You could've helped me!"_

_He swung his arm down, but a larger hand caught it before it could reach the soft, white skin of his brother._

"_What's going on here!"_ _Their father had come. "Itachi, explain this!"_

"_I... I..." He stared at his hand, where there was a drop of blood from Sairuchi's cut, and at Sairuchi, who was doubled over and crying. "I don't know... tou-san... I..."_

"_Sairuchi!" their mother's scream broke his reverie and they turned to the younger twin who was sprinting away from them. "Sairuchi!"_

_Sasuke was crying, and Itachi moved to follow his brother, but his father reacted first. In seconds, Sairuchi was caught, and pulled down. The small boy struggled against his father harshly, and suddenly, blood red eyes gleamed and a fist knocked the older man's elbow, cocking it so that his grip would loosen and he was free. _

"_The Sharingan..." Itachi heard his father breathe. _

'_Sharingan!'_

"_I didn't want this... I didn't want this...! Tou-san...! I didn't want this...!" Sairuchi sobbed, falling to his knees. "Tou-san...!"_

"_Sairuchi..." His father seemed to be in pity Sairuchi and in awe of what he had seen. Of course, who wouldn't be? Their son had the Sharingan at the young age of six! But by the look of the three commas, it would've been before that age too. "Don't worry... I'm here..." he gently pulled him to his arms._

"_Tou-san!_ _I didn't want this to happen!" the younger twin bawled, burying his face into his father's chest. "I didn't want this to happen!"_

_From that day on, they always slept in two separate rooms. _

* * *

"_Come, Itachi!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Itachi leapt forwards, a kunai in hand, but as he ran, his hands went through a series of seals. _

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he shouted_

"_You're revealing yourself!"_

"_Ah-!"_

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."_

_Itachi quickly avoided the fireballs and dodged the kunai that was thrown towards him. Leaping out of the way, he quickly pulled out several shurikens and threw them at his father. His aim was perfect, but Hiko's speed was much faster. He caught them with his fingers and frowned down at his son. _

"_Is that the best you can do?"_

"_I can do better!" Itachi growled and leapt into the air. _

_He pulled out six shurikens and threw them at a weird angle. Tossing another six, they clashed with one another and they were soon heading towards Hiko's unprotected body. _

'_Heh!_ _I practiced a lot to get that right!' he thought proudly. _

_However, Hiko quickly disabled to kunais with a quick flick of his wrist and watched as Itachi landed on the ground lightly. _

"_How's that?" he smirked._

"_..."_

_Hiko scowled and turned away. "Your younger brother is more of a match."_

'_...what...?'_

"_He taught you that move, didn't he?"_

'_...what...?'_

"_I am disappointed in you Itachi..."_

"_...what?" Itachi gasped, staring at his father in shock. _

"_Grow stronger, like Sairuchi, Itachi," Hiko said before walking away. _

"_..." Itachi stared down at his trembling fists and let out a yell of anger. After hearing a small noise, he looked to his house and saw Sairuchi entering through the doorway with a hitai-ate wrapped around his left arm. His mother was fawning over him while his father patted his head with a wide smile on his face. _

_And he could read the words coming out of his lips. _

As expected of my son...

I am proud of you...

* * *

_Itachi looked around in his room. It seemed larger than usual. Emptier. Sleep wouldn't come, and he could hear the soft breathing of Sasuke, who was now two years old, on the opposite side of the room. He sighed and rose to his feet, padding slowly towards his younger brother's room and slid inside. He came in noiselessly, but Sasuke's eyes were open and a bright smile lit up his face. _

"_Itachi!" he giggled. _

"_Hey there, sport," Itachi grinned and lifted him from his cot. "Wanna play with me with a moment?"_

"_Yeah!"_ _Sasuke cheered, his tiny hands groping for him. _

_Itachi laughed quietly and pulled out the little blocks that Sasuke loved to play with. His youngest brother giggled as he put several blocks together and clapped his hands happily at the accomplishment. Itachi chuckled; enjoying the cuteness that is brother displayed at the innocent actions and wondered if he were ever like this in his life. Though he was only six, he was still pushed forwards, his parents wanted more. They needed more from him. Just because of..._

_...Sairuchi._

'_Why wasn't I the younger one?' he thought angrily. 'Then I wouldn't be as humiliated like this...'_

"_Itachi...?" _

"_Hai, Sasuke-chan?"_ _Itachi quickly threw away his thoughts and looked at Sasuke. But the little boy wasn't looking at him, but at the doorway. _

_He turned and immediately recognized the person standing on the doorway. _

'_Sairuchi...?'_

_The younger sibling was holding the Konohagakure hitai-ate tightly in his hand. Sairuchi's eyes were red – the Sharingan. He was staring at Sasuke and the little boy was looking at Sairuchi as well, transfixed by the beautiful scarlet eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Seeing the Sharingan unnerved him and also another thing caused him to freeze on his spot. _

'_Blood...'_

_Sairuchi's clothes were covered in blood as well as parts of his skin. After observing him, it seemed like his younger twin wasn't injured... but the blood...?_

"_Itachi!"_ _Sasuke clapped. _

"_Itachi..." Sairuchi mumbled, turning to his older twin. "Nii-san..."_

_Itachi froze at the sight of the Sharingan and stared at Sairuchi with wide eyes. _

"_Gomen... gomen..." he continued to repeat the word, his voice nothing but a whisper. "Gomen..."_

_Tears fell down his eyes, causing the Sharingan to shimmer prettily and he turned around to leave. _

"_Sairuchi."_

_There stood their father. Itachi never knew when he came, but he stood in front of the door, as imposing as ever. But his eyes held no sorrow or passion when he saw his second son covered in blood. Sairuchi bit his lips and the grip on the hitai-ate failed. _

"_I can't do this..." he whispered pleadingly. "Otou-sama..."_

"_Sairuchi," his father growled sternly. "This is not the first time you killed. Show your brother some of your strengths. You will have to become an idol for Sasuke in the future as well. And... this mission was the only way to make you a chuunin at this age."_

"_Otou-sama..." Sairuchi closed his eyes. "I killed..."_

"_I know who you killed."_

"_My head... hurts..."_

_When he opened his eyes, Hiko quickly activated his own Sharingan and smirked down at him. _

"_The Mangekyou..."_

Mangekyou...

* * *

_Itachi looked at his seven year old brother, Sasuke and let out a small sigh. _

'_He doesn't even know that he has another brother... Sairuchi and I look so alike that even in pictures, he sees us both as me... and we never had a picture taken together... so...' _

"_Nii-san!_ _You're so cool! You're awesome!" Sasuke grinned after seeing him do the kunai trick. "You're a genius to do that!"_

'_...Am I...?'_

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading this weirdo fanfiction!

KYAA I'd really like it if you would review and tell me whether you like it or not! (Just no swearing...)

MemeriaQ-Chan


	2. Chapter 2: Last Memories

**Last Memories**

---

Disclaimer: Like I said, Naruto is created by Kishimoto-san! I'm just creating a wierdo version

---

_Eleven years ago..._

_A lone figure sat on the tip of the sculptured hair of the Yondaime Hokage, the savior of this village that could've been destroyed by the great Youko Kyuubi. His small body was covered up by a long, tattered and bloody gray cloak and a katana strapped to his back. On his face was a white and red mask that was shadowed beneath a large hood that covered his head. Through the two holes of the mask, narrowed and glowing scarlet eyes were peering down at the enormous village. The wind blew gently, but the person never stirred, only looking down at the warmly lit windows of the villagers._

_It was a year since the Kyuubi had been killed and the Yondaime sacrificed himself to save the village. Human life was so quick... but so meaningful... but what was he doing? Why was he alive? Why was he here and what was his objective in life? Another festival had opened to the Yondaime's honor and joyful laughter as well as mourning for those who had lost their lives in the fierce battle. The eyes narrowed further and his hands created two small fists. Happy laughter flowed around him, teasing him, taunting him, torturing him..._

_The figure was Uchiha Sairuchi, now seven years old, and currently a chuunin and ANBU. A small hand reached up to touch his mask, but didn't remove it. He liked it there. It kept him in a world of his own, a world where no one knew him and a world where he could forget everything, anything he wanted to. It was as if seeing everything through another's eyes. Whenever he killed, he could blame it on the Aka-Neko (Red Cat). Sairuchi could hide behind the mask and it would be the Aka-Neko's fault... the damn cat's fault that someone else died... its fault that there was another family sad and grieving... a life in this world was gone..._

_The Aka-Neko and he were totally different. The Cat was a killer... and he... he..._

'_What am I again...?'_

_Sairuchi slowly pulled out his katana from its sheathe and stared at its sheen as the moonlight reflected off the polished and well-cared metal. The silver light flashed in his eyes once and he slowly, but surly angled it behind his back. _

"_Sharp as ever... ne, Neko-chan," a voice teased his ear. _

"_Aka-Neko," he automatically corrected. "Gin-Ino Buchou." (Silver-Dog Leader)_

"_Heh..." _

_The person standing over him was at least sixteen, without the white cloak, he just had the ANBU armor and a red and white dog-mask and a mop of silver hair poking out from above. Hatake Kakashi, also known as the infamous Copy-nin, was standing behind him with a katana carefully placed right between his legs. One slight movement would take all of Kakashi's abilities to produce any heirs or even start his life of depression – since he lost to a kid way younger than himself. Sairuchi said no apologies as he removed the dangerous weapon from the offending area while a small tick formed on Kakashi's left eye. _

"_Nice to see you have a sense of humor..." Kakashi muttered under his breath. "Though it's rather offensive and..."_

"_Hello to you, Buchou," the young Uchiha murmured. "Why are you here?"_

"_The Hokage-sama has called for you, Neko-chan. He says that it is of important matter."_

"_It's Aka-Neko and every time the Hokage calls anyone personally, it is supposed to be important, Buchou... you should know that..." Sairuchi looked up at the white moon and then back down at the celebration below. "Why aren't you down there with the others? I'm sure that you don't have any missions today."_

"_Hn... don't feel like it," Kakashi answered lazily. "You?"_

"_Like you said... the Hokage-sama calls..."_

_He looked at the enormous fire in the middle of the village and allowed himself to lose his attention even slightly in its gentle movement. _

"_Thank you for the message," Sairuchi rose to his feet smoothly and bowed mockingly at the ANBU-Captain. "Enjoy the festival."_

_With that, he leapt back, into the empty space below him. Kakashi's eyes widened, tearing the mask off his face as he rushed to the tip of his ex-sensei's hair. He stared at Sairuchi, who was still falling and going faster, and made to throw a wire to catch his fall, but suddenly, the young boy's fall slowed and slowed until he seemed to be _flying?

'_What...!' he gasped._

_Sairuchi barely touched the roof of a house before he bounded towards the Hokage Tower at a speed that was only achieved by a few people. Kakashi raised a hand to where his own one-Sharingan was resting. _

'_Sairuchi's last mission had something to do with eliminating a Tenkuu-nin(Air-ninja)... the Sharingan...' he smiled wryly. "That boy is crazy..." _

_He shook his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_---_

_Sairuchi deliberately took the long way to the Hokage Tower, which he could reach in a minute. While doing so, he saw the Uchiha Compound, also celebrating with several young Uchihas laughing as they chased one another wearing fake-ANBU masks and one who was wearing the mask as the Kyuubi. He chuckled, sounding way older than a seven year old. He saw the Uchiha Mansion and managed to see his mother leaving the house with a one-year-old Sasuke..._

"_Kaa-san... Sasuke..." he whispered, the voice was muffled by the mask. Then he saw another small figure following close behind. "Itachi...nii-san..."_

_He heard that Itachi had already had graduated the academy as top student this year. He smiled sadly, knowing how much pressure their father was placing on him as Sairuchi didn't have any more titles to get as a ninja. The Hokage-sama had rejected Hiko's attempts to allow Sairuchi to enter the Jounin-exams, so he was free from any S-class missions. The Sharingan had appeared on the older Uchiha, but he had yet to fully master it. Itachi held himself proudly and Sairuchi's eyes narrowed to see who had attacked himself to his older brother's side. _

"_Shisui-nii-san...?" he breathed. _

_Last time he had seen, the two were total enemies, but at the moment, they were stuck to each other like... like..._

_Brothers._

_Sairuchi jumped at the sound of sharp whistling and quickly rose from his crouching position and leapt away. Several kunais embedded on the area he was just sitting on a second ago, and he twisted his body around in time to see his enemy. _

"_Otou...sama..." he said, rising and took off his mask. It was etiquette that they do so for family. "Kombawa..."_

_His father barely changed. His hard, unsmiling features were still there and he was standing with his arms crossed with an emotionless look on his face as he looked down at his second son._

"_Sairuchi," Hiko frowned. "Your chakra went out of control for a moment. If you were in enemy territory, you would've been attacked much fiercely than I have done."_

"_G...Gomen-nasai, Otou-sama," he bowed his head. _

"_Are you returning home, or just visiting the festival in your armor?" _

"_I have a call from the Hokage-sama," Sairuchi answered. "I will be going now."_

"_...then go." _

"_Hai." He placed his mask back into position and turned to leave until..._

"_Sairuchi, don't be lazy with your training."_

"_Hai, Otou-sama."_

_And he leapt away, getting as far as he can from the painful gaze of his father._

_---_

_Sairuchi looked at the Hokage through the two tiny holes of his white ANBU mask that looked a lot more like a cat than anything else. It was a mixture of white and red, giving the cat three whiskers on both sides and the right ear red. The nose protruded out lightly, and its face seemed to be smiling lazily. Through the small holes, the sight of blood red eyes was eminent and a stony, cold face was hidden from behind. _

_The Sandaime watched him carefully and gave him a small smile. "Sairuchi-kun."_

"_Hokage-sama," Sairuchi whispered, bowing his head slightly. _

"_Today your father has given me permission to allow you any mission that I would like to send you on, but it has to be B-rank or higher," he said. "Are you okay with that, Sairuchi-kun?"_

"_Hai," he replied. _

_The Hokage looked at the tiny figure that was hidden behind the black ANBU cloak and mask. He knew that Sairuchi was no mere boy. He may grow to become even more powerful than Hatake Kakashi, who was known all throughout the Ninja World for his strength. Sairuchi was already capable of jounin – something any seven year old would only be dreaming of, but he was still growing... and still so young..._

"_I will give you a B-rank mission. You will have to protect someone for me," the Hokage said seriously. "This is something that no chuunin would know, Sairuchi-kun, but I am only allowing this for you and your partner for this mission."_

_Sairuchi's expression had lightened after the Hokage's announcement and now a curious look appeared on his face. The Sandaime turned as soon as the scroll was taken from his hands and looked outside the window where fireworks were now blooming in the skies. The young Uchiha pulled it open with experienced hands. His eyes widened at the scripture written within._

"_Kyuubi..." he whispered. "So he wasn't killed after all..."_

"_You knew about this, Sairuchi-kun?" the Sandaime asked sharply, turning to face the seven-year old. _

"_Iie," he shook his head. "I had some suspicions. The Yondaime-sama was powerful, maybe the most powerful shinobi of his time, but still the Youko was stronger. It would be impossible for the most powerful Youko to be killed or even destroyed by a mere shinobi, even the strongest."_

"_Hai, Sairuchi-kun..." Sarutobi nodded and gave him a small pained smile. "What do you think of the boy?"_

_Sairuchi looked down at the scroll and slowly, the Sharingan started to disappear – something that had never happened during an entire year after he had killed... no... he wouldn't think about that. But he could already feel his chakra boosting up from the release of the accursed eye. Sairuchi looked down at the baby picture of a tiny blonde with shocking yellow hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling at the picture, his arms spread open as if someone was about to hug him..._

"_He's... adorable," he flushed. Not even Sasuke was this cute when he was a baby. _

_The Hokage saw his reaction and nodded. This was acceptable. "Sairuchi, follow me."_

_The prodigy quickly made his way through the many corridors of the Hokage Tower until they were in the Medical Hall, which was only for the most critically injured were allowed to stay in. He looked around curiously and found that nearly all of the rooms were empty, save for one or two. However, the Hokage led him deeper into the Hall until they reached a room that was isolated from the others and protected by two ANBUs and – to Sairuchi's shock – Hatake Kakashi. _

"_Yo," he raised a hand in greeting for him. "Hokage-sama," he bowed towards the older man. _

"_Kakashi, how is he?" _

"_He's still alive and breathing and the more serious injuries are healing pretty quick too," he answered attentively. "Is the Neko the one to take care of him?" _

"_We'll see..."_

_The ANBUs opened the door, which was sealed and protected by many traps, and allowed the trio inside. The room was large, but it only had one bed which had a very, very tiny person in it. Sairuchi stared at the bed, but in the dim light, he couldn't see very clearly. The Sandaime slowly walked towards it and with small steps, the young Uchiha followed and his eyes widened behind the mask. _

"_Aka-Neko, your to-be-client had been attacked late this night when he was in the orphanage," Kakashi said, not even batting an eye at the scene in front of him. "He has received several injuries that would've killed him, but the Kyuubi has seen to that he was protected. The convict or convicts were gone before we found him and after an hour of treatment, he is still in a stage of danger."_

"_Ah..." _

_Sairuchi's dark eyes reverted back into the blood-red color. The wheels spinning wildly as he looked down at the tiny blonde on the bed. Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi's container and nothing but a small one-year old, was nearly killed. To the young Uchiha's eyes, the boy barely seemed any different from his own younger sibling, Sasuke. His smiling, laughing brother, who came from his house, hand in hand with his mother... Small, fragile, and so innocent... but this boy already seemed to have an entire village against him. And the injuries..._

'_How could they!'_

"_We know... please calm down, Sairuchi-kun," the Hokage-sama placed his hands on his shoulders. _

'_I went out of control! Again!' he thought in shock. _

"_We were lucky to have found him for the seal was about to crack from the Kyuubi's frantic attempts to heal Naruto. The chakra bursts had alerted everyone within a mile and they have found him," Kakashi explained. "I don't think Kyuubi is willing to die just yet with his container like this..."_

'_How did I not feel it?'_

"_We need someone to protect Naruto before he is truly killed," Sarutobi continued, sighing forlornly as he watched the tiny blonde's pale face. "I fear for his life if he remains in the village without any extra protection and sadly, there was no one who seemed to accept him as a real person except for any of the ANBUs, but they are needed for other missions... I needed someone young, someone compassionate and someone who can handle a little ball of energy." He chuckled and patted Sairuchi's head. "Since you already had Sasuke to take care of, you might be even more skilled than Kakashi-kun at taking care of kids."_

"_Gin-Inu Buchou...?" Sairuchi stared at the silver-haired ninja. _

"_He will be joining you in the mission, if you accept, of course. But there is a drawback, for you will have to remain with Naruto-kun all throughout the day and the entire year. I don't think I can trust anyone else other than the two of you of Naruto's welfare. Kakashi-kun has agreed, but what about you, Sairuchi?"_

"_..."_

_He stared at the tiny blonde. Naruto's entire body was covered in white bandages with red blotches here and there. There were small scratches and bruises still showing through the cloths and suddenly, his thoughts reverted to the happily smiling picture. _

"_Naruto..." His Sharingan flashed and his nodded, his hands fisting. "I will do it."_

_The Hokage smiled and nodded. "Arigatou, Sairuchi-kun. You are promoted as Tokubetsu-jounin (Special jounin) under the words of the Hokage, and you are put off duty for a long-term mission of taking care of Naruto. Of course, everything will be secured with the money and even the information about your mission. You will be released from the ANBU and from now, will work with Hatake Kakashi in Mission: Babysitting."_

_Kakashi laughed weakly and sweatdropped. 'The Hokage's horrible with words...'_

_The mask fell onto the ground with a small clatter and a small crack was formed on the bridge of the snout. For the first time in a long while, the Sandaime was looking into teary black eyes and an innocent, beautiful, pale face of a young seven year old._

"_I wish you the best of luck... Sairuchi-kun."_

_---_

_Itachi rose from his desk when he heard the front door sliding open. Immediately, the soft steps of his younger brother were heard as well as the soft one of his father. He rolled his eyes and turned to his studies. A small cry of joy was heard from his mother and a delighted chuckle from his father. _

"_...You're a jounin!" _

_His ears perked up, and the pencil in his hands snapped in two. 'Jounin...?'_

"_I am taken off on a B-rank long-term mission, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama," Sairuchi's voice flitted through the door. "I won't be coming here for a while."_

"_How long do you think it will take, Sairuchi-kun?" his mother asked worry etched in her voice. _

"_What mission is this?" Father _

"_It is ANBU classified, only between the Hokage-sama and I." Sairuchi_

"_You could tell us, can't you, Sairuchi-kun?" Mother_

"_No, I cannot, Okaa-sama."_

"_Why not? I have the right to know." Mother_

"_ANBU classified, Okaa-sama."_

"_Hai, hai," his mother sighed and clothes shifted. She had stood up. "Would you like a bento to go?"_

"_Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Okaa-sama. I have to pack some stuff anyways."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be done quickly." Footsteps fading and Itachi knew that she was gone. _

"_Let's wait in the kitchen," his father's voice came. "Itachi. Your brother is here."_

'_Damn...' he swore and walked out of his room. _

_Sairuchi was just taking off his sandals when he came out and they faced each other, both of them were so alike that even their father would get confused if it weren't for the flak jacket Sairuchi was wearing. Also, Itachi had his hitai-ate around his forehead when Sairuchi had his around his arm. _

"_Welcome home, Sairuchi," he nodded. _

"_Arigatou, Itachi-nii-sama," Sairuchi smiled, but it disappeared after seeing Itachi's own emotionless face. _

_They walked to the kitchen and sat down on the desk, each of them taking a side on the rectangular table._

"_How are things in the ANBU?" his father asked. _

"_It's fine," Sairuchi answered with a small smile. "But this is my last mission in the ANBU. The Hokage-sama wants me out and to work as a Tokubetsu Jounin under him. Don't worry, I am still getting paid my regular price, or even more." _

"_Maa, maa," Mikoto chuckled. "Sairuchi-kun, do you think we need any more money than we have now? Don't worry about payments." _

"_I heard from the Hokage-sama that you have learnt new jutsus from the Tenkuu-nins," Hiko said. _

'_Tenkuu-nins?' Itachi thought, frowning and he turned to face his younger brother. _

"_Hai, they were powerful ninjas," Sairuchi nodded. "I managed to get a few jutsus from them, most of them can't really be called jutsus for they control their chakra in the strangest way to control the air around them so that they have a similar movement to '_flying'_." _

"_Ah... I have heard of that but never really saw," Hiko smiled. "You are lucky to have fought them." _

"_Hai..." the younger Uchiha smiled. _

"_Sairuchi, how about packing your things now? This bento has to be really special for you, dear," Mikoto smiled at her second son. "Hmm?"_

"_Hai, Okaa-sama," he nodded and rose. "Excuse me, Otou-sama, Nii-sama." _

_Hiko nodded while drinking another sip of his tea, however Itachi followed him to his room. _

_Sairuchi's room was clean, void of near-no life because he barely slept here. He took all of his weapons and some of his scrolls, packing them into his bag and took some of his clothes as well. Itachi stared around, it was a long time since he had been to his brother's room and he never noticed how empty it was, unlike his, which was cluttered with books and scrolls. _

"_I... congratulate you for your graduation, nii-sama," Sairuchi said quietly, while tying his pack string with a knot. "The Hokage-sama has told me."_

"_...Are you taunting me, otouto?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. _

"_...Gomen-nasai..." _

"_...What mission is it?"_

"_I cannot answer. It is ANBU classified," Sairuchi said, standing._

"_Or are you just saying that?" Itachi growled. He didn't know why he was so mad, but every word Sairuchi said, angered him. _

"_It is ANBU classified," he repeated. "I cannot-"_

_He quickly caught the kunai and raised his hand to catch the kick sent towards him. Sairuchi stared at Itachi's own Sharingan and felt his eyes act up before stopping. He pushed Itachi back and threw the kunai into the floor. _

"_I do not want to hurt you, Itachi-nii-sama," Sairuchi stated, his eyes flickering from black to red in seconds. "I do not harm family, especially, my precious people."_

"_You-"_

"_Itachi!" Sasuke's voice came. _

_Itachi stopped and turned in time to lift Sasuke from the floor. "S-Sasuke..."_

_The young boy stared at Sairuchi and smiled even wider. "Yay! Two Itachis!"_

_The older Uchiha just managed to see a pained expression pass across Sairuchi's face before he smiled. _

"_Hai, hai, Sasuke-chan," Sairuchi smiled, just like he used to Sasuke. "You be good okay?"_

"_Hai!" Sasuke sang. _

_Sairuchi got out of the room, and to the kitchen where Mikoto gave him the bento. _

"_Here Sairuchi-kun! Good luck!" she hugged him. _

"_Don't be lazy with your training," Hiko said. _

"_Arigatou and... good bye."_

_The door slid closed and Itachi managed to hear one word from his father's lips. _

"_There's something going on..."_

_---_

_As soon as Naruto was well enough to stand, he was taken into the apartment. Of course, there was a fair amount of scuffles as the blonde fought against the ANBUs and even the Hokage when he learnt that he and Kakashi would be taking care of him. The blonde had made several attempts to get away while walking towards the apartment, but he couldn't go against the Copy-nin and himself. Sairuchi sighed and stared at the one year old who was sitting on a chair across the table from him and Kakashi, who was leaning on the wall behind him. The bright blue eyes that had once shone in the pictures were now dark and wary as he watched the two ninjas. He sighed again, understanding Naruto's fear, yet slightly annoyed by it. _

_He was wearing a navy t-shirt as well as white shorts with the jounin flak-jacket on top as well as the hitai-ate. Kakashi was still in his jounin clothes and was staring at Naruto and him with one lazy eye. _

'_My... this is awkward...' he thought, clearing his throat. "Naruto..."_

"_Iie."_

_He sighed. It had been like this for the past hour and the stubborn boy didn't seem to want to let his guard down. _

'_Though I don't blame him... he's been half-killed...' Sairuchi thought wryly. "Hatake-san, can you please stop looking at us like that and make something for dinner?"_

"_Hai!" the silver-haired jounin sang as he disappeared into the kitchen. "What do you want?"_

_Sairuchi looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. "Naruto-kun, what would you like?"_

"_...Ramen." The answer was hesitant, but it was a start. Sairuchi's smile grew. The blonde was hungry. "M-miso ramen..."_

_He nodded. "Hatake-san."_

"_Hai! Three miso ramens coming up!"_

_They found the number one weakness: miso ramen. _

_However, that was the two jounins' number one terror as well. The blonde devoured ramen like a black hole. _

_---_

_Three years had passed and the blonde accepted the two ninjas in his life. He didn't jump whenever they touched him or crawl into the shadows or wedge himself into tight corners to get away from them - though that was a painful experience for all three of them. However, Kakashi soon had to return to his work, because Konoha needed more ninjas and the copy-nin would be a very nice addition. Sairuchi remained, becoming forgotten by nearly everyone except for the Uchiha Clan and those who went on missions with him, enjoying the hyperactive blonde that shone some light on his life. This could be the reason why he was born; to protect this sunlight from being tainted and clouded, to keep this young boy's life at its best. The Uchiha finally knew why the reason was at least a B-rank mission after an attack on the apartment where he and Naruto lived. Luckily, the blonde was still sleeping and the attack was done to his room, or else he'd need a lot of help from the Hokage to help him back to his normal state. _

_His family still tried to pry into his mission, but Sairuchi was careful. He knew that a child's mind was fragile and Naruto's especially because he had the experience already when he was one. If the Uchiha Clan knew that he was living and protecting the Kyuubi's vessel, they would attack both him and the blonde. He sometimes took Naruto to other villages and remained there for a month or two, or hung around in the forest. _

_Naruto's obsession with ramen sometimes went uncontrollable, but he managed to get him sated with one special 'Ramen Day' a week. Of course, the other days were full of nutritious food and never forget one cup of milk in the morning to keep him growing. However much Naruto ate, he still was a scrawny boy. Who knows? He, himself, was like that too when he was young. _

_Naruto called him 'Sairuchi'. He was no one else in his life, but a brother – not by blood, but a brother he could trust his life on. For Sairuchi, Naruto was a part of his life that he never wanted – or will – lose. He would protect him until he became a ninja and like a younger brother he never had. Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi, nor the Kyuubi's vessel - he was Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sairuchi's younger sibling..._

_---_

"_Aniki!" Naruto called happily. As he ran towards him. "I caught a frog! Look! look!" _

_The frog squirmed unhappily and managed to hop out of the five-year-old's hands and onto Sairuchi's head. Naruto laughed until he dropped down to the grass and Sairuchi grinned as he stooped down and ticked the little boy. _

"_Ah! HAHAHAHA! Yamette! YAMETTE ANIKI! HAHA!"_

"_This is what you get for laughing at me, Naruto!" Sairuchi was relentless with his tickling and continued, laughing a little as well._

_However, Naruto's laughter was too loud or Sairuchi's lack of training had truly taken its toll, because he didn't noticed one powerful figure standing in the bushes until he actually talked. _

"_My, my, my, hello Sairuchi-kun..."_

_The boy froze and quickly pulled Naruto behind him to see a tall, dark-haired man with glowing golden eyes..._

"_O-Orochimaru," he scowled. _

_Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannins who had a snake summon and was once the Sandaime's best student and a powerful shinobi of Konoha. However, he had disappeared ever since the appearance of Kyuubi and was named nukenin (missing-ninja) ever since that day. To make matters worse, he was S-ranked... Sairuchi didn't know if he was able to win against him, but he always trained at least a few times each week..._

"_Pleasure to see that you know my name... a prodigy even higher than the well-known Uchiha Itachi or maybe even more so than Hatake Kakashi himself..." Orochimaru chuckled. "A body I must have..."_

"_I do not understand what you're talking about." Luckily, Naruto knew that the situation was bad and remained silent. _

"_Of course, it's a new jutsus I developed to help me complete my goal... and to complete my goal, there is another thing I need," a long purple tongue snaked out to lick his lips. _

"_Your goal: to learn all jutsus in the world," Sairuchi muttered under his breath. "...Sharingan..."_

"_Ah, a prodigy indeed."_

_Sairuchi jumped to hear the voice behind him and immediately felt the area behind him empty. _

"_Naruto," he whispered and twisted around to face the sannin. Naruto was struggling weakly in Orochimaru's arms and for the first time in a long time, Sairuchi saw the fear in his clear blue eyes. "Release him! Now!" His Sharingan activated and Naruto stared at him with wide transfixed eyes. _

"_I think we have to have a deal. I can see that you're worried for this child's safety, but I want your body. How about an exchange for this child's safety for your body, Sairuchi-kun?" the sannin asked, a smirk on his face. "It would be a shame to put any injuries on that beautiful body of yours."_

_Sairuchi bit his lips and his eyes narrowed. "Naruto... close you eyes and ears, okay?"_

_The blonde shook his head. "Aniki... no..."_

"_Just do it!" Sairuchi shouted._

_Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself in mid air. And there was one word he heard before landing into a bush. _

"_Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

"_Tsukiyomi." (Illusionary Underworld Moon)_

_Sairuchi's eyes snapped open to show the shuriken-shaped pupils and Orochimaru's smile faltered before he collapsed. However, there wasn't any time for celebration as a pained scream in Naruto's part was heard and Sairuchi turned to see another Orochimaru standing behind the blonde, who had a limp arm in a strange angle..._

"_Naruto," he choked. "Then..."_

_A small pop was heard and suddenly Sairuchi was surrounded by clones. He scowled and slowly, his face grew emotionless and empty. They didn't notice it, but they did notice the change of his chakra movement. _

"_What-?"_

_In a matter of seconds, the clones popped out of nowhere and the Orochimaru holding Naruto was attacked by five clones and were hit on the wrist, effectively losing his grip on Naruto. Five clones appeared and took the blonde, rushing towards the Hokage Tower with the fainted boy in their hands. _

_The clones disappeared and Sairuchi appeared with a kick send straight at the older man's stomach. The sannin chocked before he was sent flying towards the tree behind him. Sairuchi's Sharingan was whirling so fast it was like there was a circle around his pupil. However, before Orochimaru could reach the tree, he was already there and another kick was sent towards his back and Sairuchi leapt with him, attacking mercilessly until he found it enough to stop. He drew in a deep breath and watched as Orochimaru fell lifelessly to the ground._

"_You were a fool to anger me," he whispered. _

"_Kukuku..." _

_Sairuchi stared with wide eyes to see the missing nin rise, not smoothly, but still rise to his feet. _

'_What?' he thought, his mind already calculating quickly as his Sharingan watched him closely. 'I hit all the pressure points and...' he remembered the feeling of hitting him and scowled. 'No... it wasn't like I hit him at all...like hitting...'_

"_Yes... this is the power I need," he chuckled. "The power of the Uchiha..." Golden eyes flashed towards him and suddenly Sairuchi froze on the spot. "The body I need..."_

'_This is... Kanashibari no Jutsu,' he scowled. 'Damn he has a lot of chakra...'_

_Sairuchi quickly dodged an attack and raised his own chakra. Orochimaru froze on his tracks and he managed a small smile as he stared at the small young eleven year old. No, not young. He had enough experience to rival Hatake Kakashi, and maybe have even more power..._

_He didn't have anymore time to think as Sairuchi disappeared from his spot. _

'_What...?'_

_Several kunais flew towards him and he quickly tried to dodge, however, several more came, clashing with the ones near the ground and the number doubled, all rushing to the direction where he was still in the air. Orochimaru grunted, and a sword came out of his mouth, slicing through the kunais and he landed on the ground._

'_Pitiful... thinking that I have to use Kusanagi against a mere eleven year old...' he took the sword into his hand and licked his lips. "Where are you, Sairuchi-kun? Hiding?"_

_Sairuchi pulled out a weapon scroll he always carried around with him and stopped. The Kusanagi would cut through anything, even metal, for it wasn't the usual sword he saw every day. From what he read from the Bingo Book, Genjutsu wasn't much against this sannin either. _

'_Damn...' he thought. 'What kind of a jutsu would let him take control over my body? I hope Naruto's okay...'_

_He pulled out four kunais from his pouch and felt the pouch weight dropping exceedingly. _

'_Weapons... how could I forget about weapons...?' he berated himself angrily. _

"_Here you are."_

'_Shit.'_

_Sairuchi raised his kunai to block the sword, but it sliced through like butter and he was barely able to get out of his position. Orochimaru smirked, rushing forwards and not giving the young boy enough time to recover as he attacked. The young Uchiha threw away his weapons and quickly dodged the sword, his Sharingan flaring as he looked for a bare area he could get out from. Orochimaru laughed, pushing forwards and forward until Sairuchi found himself becoming cornered. _

"_You have nowhere to run, Sairuchi..." he whispered, licking his lips. "You can't escape..."_

"-_Beep- you, Orochimaru..." he growled, his eyes flashing the Mangekyou before returning. _

"_Tsk, tsk... a dirty mouth for a child..." Orochimaru chuckled. "But you won't have any control over it soon..."_

_Sairuchi suddenly felt like a film was over himself and Orochimaru and a voice whispered in his mind and his hands moved out of control. _

'_Am I already in his control?' he thought, struggling against the pressure. _

_**Don't fight! Let me have control if you want to live!**_

_Sairuchi felt the seals and the movement of the chakra as his hands moved and his body reacted to the seals. And then he heard the words..._

"_...Amaterasu no Jutsu..."_

"_What!"_

_The horror on Orochimaru's face as a sudden black fire rushed out from his mouth and struck him on the clothes. A quickly water jutsu was called, but it didn't put out the black flames that seemed to continue forever. Sairuchi felt his face twist into a smirk, which he never did in his entire eleven years, and watch the sannin struggle with the flames. _

"_Feel lucky that none got on the sword, for that fire continues until the caller of the jutsu dies."_

_Orochimaru sent him an angry look and snarled as he sunk into the ground. _

_Sairuchi was once again in control and immediately, felt weak. _

_**You're still too weak for this jutsu... pathetic...**_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, yelling in pain when he felt his stomach contract at the sudden lack of chakra. He clutched the grass, screaming as another flare of pain rushed through his entire nervous system. _

"_Uchiha! Uchiha Sairuchi!" _

"_AAAAAAAAUGH!"_

_He thought he saw Itachi, but why would he be here?_

_...and why was he crying?_

_---_

"_Naruto!" _

_The Sandaime quickly pressed the young Uchiha down. _

"_It's okay, it's okay Sairuchi," he whispered. "Naruto's fine."_

"_H...Hokage-sama..." Sairuchi sighed. "Is his arm okay?"_

"_Hai, it's all cured right now and he's with Kakashi. I'm sorry we took so long tracking you. Orochimaru had some minions and placed several genjutsus around the area where the two of you were. When we got to you, Orochimaru was gone..." he sighed. _

_Sairuchi smiled weakly, remember the fight and held his aching head for a moment. _

"_How long was I asleep?" he asked._

"_A week," the Sandaime answered with a tired smile. "You worried us, Sairuchi-kun."_

"_..." 'Crud...'_

_He didn't want to think what Naruto had been doing during the time... by the look of the deep shadows underneath the Hokage's eyes, he couldn't help but feel sorrier..._

_---_

_Sairuchi was able to get out of the hospital in another week. H__e had used way too much chakra for that jutsu his body had done for him and Naruto was once again in his arms. However... there wasn't any time for playing..._

"_Hey Sairuchi!" _

_The young Uchiha froze at the familiar voice and saw Shisui and Itachi standing behind him. Naruto quickly hid behind the young jounin and only peeked out for a moment before hiding once more. Shisui, who was five years older than them, as a jounin and feared for his mastering of the Shunshin no jutsu. Of course, Sairuchi could use it just as easily, but that didn't mean that Shisui wasn't much of a threat. Itachi was here too..._

"_Shisui-sempai," he nodded. "Itachi-nii-sama..."_

"_Sairuchi-aniki?" Naruto squeaked. _

_Shisui stared at the blonde for a moment and Sairuchi didn't miss the look of contempt. Since he knew that all jounins got to know that Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi, he knew that Shisui also knew it also. _

"_So, is this your long-term mission?" Itachi asked, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Baby-sitting?"_

"_..." _

_Sairuchi placed took Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently. _

"_Well, I guess our work here is done then..." Shisui grinned. "Let's go Itachi-kun."_

"_Sure, Shisui-nii-san," Itachi gave Naruto one last look before walking away. _

"_A...aniki?" Naruto's voice trembled and he tugged on Sairuchi's pale, cold hand. _

"_Naruto-kun," Sairuchi smiled. "I think you should stay with the Hokage-sama today."_

_---_

_Naruto didn't listen. Nor did anyone have the heart to separate them when he was crying like them. Kakashi might've done it, but he was out in a mission. Sairuchi sighed, staring at the little figure in his bed. The blonde insisted that they sleep together and the young Uchiha allowed it after a few tantrums. He knew that it was dangerous. Shisui and Itachi would surly tell this to the others and no one, not even his father would allow this without a fight. _

_The eleven year old sighed and placed a hand in the wild golden hair and smiled. The blonde had been the sun in his shadowed life. A reason for him to live and he would help this little ball of light to survive anything while he was alive. No, he will make sure this ball of light will survive even if he were dead. _

_...swish..._

_Sairuchi's ears perked and a grim look came over his face. He returned to his ANBU armor, pulled out his katana, and had all his weaponry full. Naruto was sleeping peacefully behind him and he was ready. Sairuchi pushed his ANBU mask in position and wrapped Naruto up in the blanket tightly and pulled him closer to him._

"_Mmm... Aniki..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. _

"_Hai, Naruto-kun," Sairuchi smiled sadly. "Be the strongest ninja for me, ne?"_

_To his surprise, an answer came:_

_"...hai..." _

_Sairuchi's eyes widened and he stared at the blonde, who still seemed to be asleep._

_"Don't... don't every go back on your word, Uzumaki Naruto... I'll be watching you..."_

_Naruto mumbed something else that he couldn't hear, but Sairuchi had said everything he wanted to say._

_Then he heard it. The clash of weapons of the ANBUs standing guard outside and the Uchiha team that infiltrated the apartment. Naruto only budged a little and said something under his breath. Sairuchi closed his eyes, listening to the silent battles outside and the soft gasps as ninjas fell, the soft thumps..._

"_Sairuchi-kun..." _

"_Ohayo... Shisui-sempai," Sairuchi's black eyes opened and stared into Shisui's own. "And... Itachi-nii-sama..."_

_Itachi appeared from behind Shisui, his eyes grave and his face paler than usual. _

"_...Sairuchi..." he whispered. _

_The youngest Uchiha smiled weakly and stood in front of Naruto. "I'm not letting you harm him."_

"_Thought that you'd do that," Shisui grinned. "Naruto-kun is really precious to you, isn't he? More than Itachi... or even Sasuke..."_

_Sairuchi laughed lowly and looked at Itachi. "I already told you what I really mean the day I started this mission. The decision of believing me or not is whatever you believe. And I have to say, that Uzumaki Naruto gave me a reason to live and so, I will not lose him. Not even to my precious people."_

"_..." Itachi said nothing and looked away. _

_Shisui saw this and scowled. "You will not weaken me, Sairuchi."_

_Sairuchi's sharingan flared and he gave Shisui a small smirk. "Shisui, I didn't like you from the beginning, so I doubt I will hesitate to kill you..."_

_He pulled out the gleaming katana from its sheath. It glinted in the moonlight and Sairuchi raised it horizontal to the floor. _

"_Yo, Neko-chan," a soft voice came._

_The two Uchihas stared at Hatake Kakashi in fear and horror. _

"_It's Aka-Neko, Gin-Inu Buchou," Sairuchi replied. "The package is fast asleep."_

"_Hmm... better deliver it then," Kakashi picked up the tightly wrapped Naruto easily. "Ja... mata, ne?"_

"_Mochi lon, Kakashi-sempai..."_

_The Copy-nin stared at the young ninja with wide eyes before leaving. _

"_Don't go back on your word, Sairuchi," he said seriously. _

"_I never go back on my word, sempai," Sairuchi continued with his back still turned on him. "Say goodbye to Naruto-kun for me."_

_Kakashi nodded, though he knew that the boy couldn't see, and left through the window. Shisui glared at the window and turned to Itachi, who didn't seem to have the mind to fight, and glowered at the young shinobi in front of him. _

"_Don't believe that Naruto is still safe from the Uchiha Clan, Sairuchi," he growled. "A kid like him has no other fate than to die."_

CLASH!

_Itachi jumped at the sudden sound and stared with wide eyes at his younger twin right in front of Shisui, his sword dangerously close to the other Uchiha's neck. Shisui barely had the attack blocked with his kunai, cold sweat pouring down his face as he saw the sharp end of the sword. He couldn't see Sairuchi's face because of the ANBU mask, but he could feel the other's anger pouring out of him by his chakra. _

'_Since when did he have so much chakra...!' he stared, frozen._

"_You're the only person here who's going to die, Shisui," Sairuchi snarled. "I'll see to that!"_

"_...try... your... best..." Shisui's Sharingan flared. "...TRAITOR! AARGH!"_

_With a great cry, Shisui pushed back Sairuchi's sword and disappeared into the shadows. Itachi blinked and stared at Sairuchi, who stood alone with his sword still in the same poise, and didn't even bother looking for Shisui. _

CLANK!

_The two metals clashed once more, creating red fireworks and Shisui disappeared again. Sairuchi smirked under his mask and closed his eyes. He didn't need the Sharingan for this battle. The Tenkuu-nins were way stronger than this. _

"_I know your pattern Shisui," Sairuchi taunted. "Guess who helped you around with your Shunshin no Jutsu. It was me."_

_He raised the sword to his back, and Shisui glowered at the sword angrily. Sairuchi smirked and quickly twisted his body around, almost too fast for the two other Uchihas to see and swiped his sword around horizontally._

_THWACK!_

_Blood sprayed, but Shisui wasn't killed. Sairuchi didn't bother to step forward as he stared at the gasping Uchiha. _

"_You... you..." Shisui grunted, his eyes opening to show the Sharingan at the last moment. _

_Sairuchi stared down at him coldly and raised his sword, only to meet another. _

"_!"_

_He twisted around to see the familiar face of Hiko, his father. Sairuchi leapt away a good distance in the apartment and stared at the older Uchiha._

"_...otou-sama..." he said emotionlessly._

"_I knew Shisui wouldn't be much of a match to you... So... this is what you were hiding from us for four years, Sairuchi," he spat. "Taking care of the Kyuubi's Vessel... To protect it from harm, when it needs to be killed..."_

"_Kyuubi's Vessel?" Itachi gasped. "I thought Kyuubi was dead!"_

"_We will talk about this later, Itachi," Hiko said sharply. "Sairuchi, you are a traitor of the Uchiha Clan and Rule 231, Section 34 (always wanted to try that, lol), all traitors are to be annihilated - even if you were my son."_

"_..." Sairuchi remained silent, only raising his sword up higher. _

"_You are no longer my son..." Hiko whispered. _

"_Good," Sairuchi said, his eyes never straying from his father. "I never wanted to be the son of a man, who cared about nothing but his own pride. I know I was nothing but another prize to your life, another thing to show off. I'd rather die, than become your son."_

_Itachi's eyes widened, but before he could even blink, Sairuchi was dashing out of the room. Hiko followed just as fast, his Sharingan flaring. _

'_Is he running?' he thought and made to chase after them, the Shisui came to his eyes. "Shisui..."_

_He lifted his best friend carefully, making sure that the wound on his chest wouldn't open any further. Shisui's usually pale skin was even paler, his breathing harsh and Itachi could already feel a fever. _

"_Hang on..." And he quickly rushed to the hospital._

_Outside was chaos, with corpses of both Uchihas and ANBUs strewn around everywhere. It seemed that the battle outside was done, but father and son were still rushing through them, never keeping an eye off one another. They stopped in the middle of a large training field, neither of their breathing were any harsher than they had started and Hiko also pulled out his sword. _

"_..."_

"_..."_

_They started at each other, not making a move, just studying for any unprotected parts of their body, but both their stances were perfect. The wind blew, but they still remained in their positions. When Itachi returned after seeing to that Shisui was being taken care of, they shifted, and leapt. _

_It was a whirl of flashing metals and black bodies. Both were relentless, but Hiko still had the upper hand with even more experience and a larger body. Sairuchi gritted his teeth whenever their swords met and already felt his arms numbing. To match the Leader of the Uchiha Clan, Hiko was powerful and his Sharingan seemed to show much more than his own as he blocked every attack and pounced in for his own deadly ones. _

_Itachi's own Sharingan activated, memorizing each move of both people, his mouth slightly open at the sight. _

_Sairuchi felt his strength failed, but his arms still moved, blocking, attacking and his legs still shifted, moving in a motion he was so used to. Hiko had taught him the sword, but the ANBU members and the swordsmen outside gave him more information. _

_Sairuchi quickly slashed down, but like he predicted, Hiko blocked it and swiped horizontally. He leapt, getting footing on the fast-approaching sword before leaping into the forest trees. His arms needed rest for a moment. Even a few seconds would do... he winced as they throbbed painfully and found himself in front of a river surrounded by two roads with a small curved bridge connecting the two sides. He leapt on the bridge and twisted just in time to block the attack. Sairuchi's Sharingan was flaring and straining to move to the Mangekyou, but he fought against it strongly, knowing that it was no use against another Uchiha with the Sharingan._

_They leapt back and fell into their next stances. Sairuchi was panting slightly and he threw aside his sword. Hiko noticed this and sheathed his sword and tossed it to Itachi, who quickly caught it. The two Uchihas stared at one another, their Sharingans spinning wildly while their hands moved in a speed that was almost invisible. Itachi fought to keep up, frowning as he read and memorized every sign Sairuchi was making. He already knew what his father was about to do, however Sairuchi was..._

"_Katon: Karyuu Endan!" _

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan!" _

_He gasped as an enormous water dragon was created from the river, while a fire dragon exploded from his father's mouth. Sairuchi's dragon intercepted the attack before it could reach its master and a great hiss was heard as the two opposite elements struck one another. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Sairuchi's dragon slowly, but surely, pushing his father's jutsu back. _

_Sairuchi's eyes narrowed and he fought against the raging voice in his head, the overwhelming chakra of his father and lastly, the tears that were gathering in his eyes. _

"_...otou-san!" _

_Hiko's eyes widened and during that fraction of a moment, his jutsu faltered and the water dragon rushed at him, swallowing him whole. He barely had time to yell in pain as he was slammed into the tree behind him and fainted. _

_Sairuchi blinked against the tears and stared at his older twin. _

'_Itachi...' His hands trembled horribly as he kept them in the air. 'I can't do this anymore...'_

'_Sairuchi...' Itachi stared at the small form on the opposite side of the bridge. _

"_Itachi!" Sairuchi shouted. "Let's finish this!"_

_The older twin hardened himself and nodded. He pulled out a kunai, rushing at his twin and..._

TWACK!

_Blood sprayed and Itachi gaped at the enormous wound, nearly identical to the one Sairuchi gave Shisui, on his chest. Blood sprayed and the eleven-year-old's body slumped forwards. Sairuchi's eyes remained in their Sharingan form and a small smile vaguely formed on his face. _

"_S-Sairuchi..." he whispered. _

"_Itachi...nii-san..." Sairuchi choked, ignoring the blood dripping down his lips. "...aishiteru..."_

_Itachi froze as Sairuchi threw himself from the bridge and landed with a great splash into the river. _

"_Sairuchi!" he shouted, rushing to the side. The water was red, mixing with the blood from Sairuchi's body and there was no sign of his body anywhere. "Sairuchi! You idiot! Sairuchi! Sai- AH!"_

_He clutched his head in pain, screaming as he felt something invade his mind, and his eyes burning..._

_It was hours later when he woke and he saw himself in the mirror of the hospital, where he was taken for any treatment he needed. He activated his Sharingan, staring at himself for a long moment before closing his eyes and brushing against something in his mind that he never felt before. When he opened his eyes he stared at himself dumbly. _

'_The Mangekyou...' he thought in joy and horror. 'Because... because..._

'_I killed Sairuchi... my... otouto...'_

_Later that night, when Itachi walked into the apartment where Naruto and Sairuchi used to live, he saw a small scroll on the kitchen counter that wasn't taken when the ANBU came to clear up the house. He lifted it and his eyes widened to read the letter written inside. _

'Itachi-nii-san, kombawa? I don't know if this is night, but to everything I calculated, I think it would be, ne?' Itachi chuckled lowly. 'Well, if my calculations are also correct, I have defeated my father on a one-on-one battle when I yell "Tou-san" or something similar to that. Of course, he is alive and well... like I have said, I will never hurt my precious people.

'I know it is horrible of me writing this to you, but I placed a jutsu on this scroll so that no other person with the most similar blood connection to mind would see or touch it. Amazing eh? I made it myself! Suichi-san said that it was the dumbest jutsu ever, but I didn't really care, this is specially made for you.

'If I had defeated father, then you'd be the only one left, and killed me too. Also, you would've gotten the Mangekyou! Don't feel bad about killing me because I meant it to happen. Who knows, maybe you just got a heart for me and gave me a good enough wound or something. Well, this is a jutsu Suichi-san taught me a few days ago. I think you might like it... it's called...'

"_Amaterasu no jutsu..." he rolled the name with his tongue._

_Next, it showed him all the hand-seals and any warnings about this jutsu he had to know about. _

'Memorize this for me, ne? And please don't harm Naruto-kun... he is a sweet boy. Love you, nii-san! You were an amazing brother!

Uchiha Sairuchi.'

'_Sairuchi...'_

_He cried himself to sleep in the torn up room, dreaming of a world where there was no one between them, and they had no special powers at once. _

_---_

"I will become the strongest ninja - the Hokage! And I will never go back on my word!"

Were the words from Uzumaki Naruto's mouth when he woke. And to the Hokage's surprise, he had no idea who Sairuchi was... but the words just popped out. The cry of the blonde rang out in the entire village, and no one believed him except for one.

'Yes, Naruto... become the most powerful ninja, for my brother... and your brother...' Itachi smiled and looked at Sasuke. 'You will help him too, won't you, Sasuke?'

"Nii-san?" the small dark-haried boy cocked his head.

"Nothing, let's get you home..." he nodded.

"Hai!"

-------------

Well... I'm REALLY sorry about this late one... (GAH! Put that rock down!)

I just got a BLANK after writing that prologue! (I MEAN IT! PUT THAT STUPID ROCK DOWN! I don't wanna be stoned!)

I'll try to write more often! WAH!

BELIEVE ME!

T.T

Kay then, this one's over, and onto the next one!

PS, I was thinking about pairs.

What would you want?

Thx for reading! XD


End file.
